Fifteen percent of the normal work week is spent in the following activities: 1. Member, Smoking and Health Review Board-OD; 2. Member, Asbestos Protocol Subcommittee of the HEW Committee on Coordinated Toxicological Research and Related Programs; 3. Project Offier, NCI, DCBD-NO1-CD-33887, Small Animal Holding Facility; 4. Project Officer, NCI, DCBD-NO1-43912, Hematoxylin Substitute Development; 5. Co-Project Officer, NIC, DCBD-NO1-CB-33874, Registry, Tumors in Lower Animals; 6. Member, Editorial Board Monograph Series, IARC-WHO, Lyon France; 7. Member, ILARS Subcommittee on Tumors in Laboratory Animals, NRC; 8. Dept. of Commerce, Nat. Bureau of Standards Working Group on Establishment of Definitions and Criteria for Mineral Fibers; 9. Associate Editor, Journal of Environmental Pathology & Toxicology; 10. Associate Editor, Journal of Comparative Pathology. These activities primarily involve investigations into the carcinogenicity of asbestos, other durable fibers, and tobacco products. Additionally they involve the collection of data on neoplasms in laboratory and histochemical investigations as an aid to diagnosis.